Headstrong
by phayte1978
Summary: ShinKami - Omega Verse / MOB AU


"Oi! Denki!" Sero called out, moving to the back dressing room where Kaminari was fixing his hair. "We got an alpha out here demanding a petite blond omega!"

"What else is new?" Kaminari asked.

"This one smells soooooo alpha though!" Sero said, moving over where Kaminari sat. "And looks very important, and rich."

"So… an old geezer?"

"Not in the slightest. A bit easy on the eyes too."

"You say that about everyone!" Kaminari groaned, taking a clip and strategically placing to hold his bangs back. It was a bright purple and clashed with his vibrant yellow hair.

"I'll tell him I got a boy for him… five minutes good for you?" Sero asked.

"Whatever," Kaminari mumbled.

"He got the most expensive bottle of champagne," Sero added.

Kaminari stopped for a moment and just blinked. "Are you shitting me?"

"Not one fucking bit… like I said, rich!"

"Well fuck! Why didn't you mention that part first?" Kaminari exclaimed, turning back to the mirror and reevaluating his entire look.

"Just make sure you look perfect, and no blockers!" Sero said, before stepping down the hallway. "The far back room!"

"I know!" Kaminari yelled back, turning to look in the mirror. He had been at this club for three years and never once knew of anyone who bought their most expensive bottle of champagne. He thought it was a myth of the one million yen a bottle of champagne.

Til tonight.

Grabbing his best lip gloss, he made sure he looked perfect. Standing up, Kaminari smoothed down the front of his tight shorts- turning to make sure they laid perfectly. Lifting a leg, he ran his hands over the fishnets, making sure there were no snags. A deep breath and he grabbed the gold chain hanging off his mirror, attaching around his waist. It was thin, and had a lightening bolt that laid right under his navel.

Usually he did not bother with a shirt- was really no point as it was taken off almost immediately entering the room. But if someone was paying this much for a moment with a blond omega- he needed to make it worth it all.

It was sheer with a slight shimmer- a sort of robe that Kaminari could wrap around his small body as he made his way out. The heels of his shoes clicking as they met the concrete floor.

"Perfect timing," Sero said, coming over and patting his shoulder. "You look perfect."

"Why am I nervous?" Kaminari asked.

"Cause this club has never had a client spend so much on champagne!" Sero laughed.

Exactly. Another deep breath and Kaminari went to peek into the room where the client was. He saw it was dark and dimly lit- and the moment his eyes laid on the man waiting in the oversize chair-

Kaminari gasped and jumped back. His face went white as he stood against the wall.

"What's up?" Sero asked.

"Do you have any idea who the fuck that is?" Kaminari hissed.

"Well… I know we got Izuku in there getting the champagne glasses all set, so I suggest you follow," Sero said, he tone growing more serious. "We do not need Aizawa to come ring our fucking necks!"

"Dude! That is fucking Shinsou Hitoshi!" Kaminari hissed. He waited a moment and he saw Sero's eyes grow wide.

"No shit! I didn't think he ran around this part of town!" Sero said, then peeked into the room- they both looked as Izuku almost knocked over the glasses he was about to pour champagne in.

"Why did you send Izuku in?" Kaminari whined as they backed away from the door.

"The others were busy and I didn't want to keep him waiting… which you are doing," Sero said.

"I can't… I can't do this… not with him!" Kaminari whined.

"Why? Only because he is the biggest mob boss this side of the Pacific Ocean?" Sero asked.

"YES!"

"Dude… he jerks off like anyone else does," Sero said, crossing his arms and looking Kaminari up and down.

"He probably doesn't even jerk off!" Kaminari said, "I bet he has a mansion full of omegas that do it for him!"

"And just why is the largest client this club has ever had still waiting on his omega?" Aizawa asked, coming up behind the two and making them jump. "Kaminari, I suggest you get in there, and remember the rules. I don't care how fucking rich the guy is, no hands."

A gulp and Kaminari looked over at Aizawa- the club owner.

"That is Shinsou Hitoshi!" Kaminari whined.

"Then you better please the fuck out of him," Aizawa said, "He requested blond and petite. If he is unhappy with you, then I'll send in Aoyama."

"But he isn't petite," Sero added.

"He is blond and omega- two of the three will do," Aizawa said turning his heels. "And if you can't do this Kaminari, consider this your final night at the club."

"What the fuck?" Kaminari mumbled to himself.

"Listen, I'll be right outside the doors here," Sero said.

"Easy for you to say," Kaminari grumbled. Sero was a beta, and he was an amazing bouncer when they had special request.

"How about I get Iida to come stand with me?" Sero added.

"Yeah… ok," Kaminari breathed, trying to work his nerve up. He had heard about Shinsou- hell all of Japan had. He ran the major shipping and drug deals all through the eastern islands. There was probably only a few who didn't know of him. A couple months back there was a huge scandal with Shinsou's long time mate- he called it suicide, everyone else called it murder. It was all over the papers and the news. It was well known that Shinsou had a way with words and could talk anyone into doing anything for him.

"Ok… here I go," Kaminari said, taking one last breath then stepping into the room.

* * *

Shinsou sat back, taking his glass of champagne and sipping it. He was surprised with the blunder of the omega they had sent in to pour it. He almost wanted to tell the boy to settle down- but it was kind of cute. The way the little omega blushed, his cheeks clashing with the green of his hair. He liked how innocent he seemed.

That was til the door opened and Shinsou laid eyes on the blond walking in. Small, petite, and yes- very blond. Lifting his glass to his lips, he locked eyes with the omega as he drained his glass.

"Pour some more, omega," he demanded.

A nod and the blond came forward, lifting the bottle as the sheer, shimmering black robe danced around his body. Pouring it into his glass- Shinsou looked the omega down as his scent waved over towards him. It was sweet and a bit electric- he liked that.

"What's your name?" Shinsou asked, pulling his glass back to his lips.

"Denki Kaminari," Kaminari said.

"What should I call you?"

"Anything you want, sir," Kaminari said, his voice quiet as his eyes left his and went to the floor.

A hum and he sipped at his champagne. Watching how the omega stood and tried to make himself taller on his death defying heels.

"Take your shoes off, and c'mere," Shinsou said, patting his knee. He had wanted a pretty blond, and damn if this club did not deliver. He had heard rumors they had a great variety in entertainment- and with him being in town, he figured why not?

Kaminari slipped off his shoes, dropping down about twelve centimeters as he did, then he glanced over to him- where Shinsou had patted his lap.

"Don't tell me you are new at this," Shinsou said.

"I'm not."

"Ah, then you must know who I am," Shinsou said, setting his glass down and holding his hand out. When Kaminari took his hand, he felt a spark between them as he pulled the omega to his lap.

"You know… you aren't supposed to touch me," Kaminari whispered, though something about the warmth of Shinsou's hand was weakening his resolve. He let himself be pulled into Shinsou's lap, feeling how large and strong his body was as he sank into his lap. He smelled so strong- so alpha.

"Ah, but you took my hand," Shinsou said, then grabbed his glass, holding it to Kaminari's lips. "Would you like to taste the most expensive champagne this side of Tokyo?"

The way the overly glossed lips touched the edge of the glass and Shinsou felt like growling. He had no idea anyone this beautiful could ever exist. He wanted to cover this omega with his body and make him his.

It had been awhile since he felt this way- the moment Kaminari came in the room, he felt a stir deep inside of him as his alpha came forward.

"You tremble," Shinsou whispered, leaning down and taking a deep inhale along Kaminari's neck. The scent was overwhelming and something he wanted to hold onto.

"You're very… intimidating," Kaminari whispered, accepting another sip from the champagne glass.

A hum and Shinsou longed to taste the milky white skin pressed against him. He continued to feed the omega sips of his champagne, even refilling his own glass. Kaminari weighed almost nothing in his lap, and the longer he sat there, the stronger his scent got.

"I'm supposed to be entertaining you…" Kaminari said, sitting up and turning so he could straddle over Shinsou's lap.

"Who said I wasn't entertained?" Shinsou asked, locking eyes once more with Kaminari- enjoying how this time Kaminari didn't look away. Setting down the champagne, he slid his hands under the robe that flowed around Kaminari, feeling warm skin against his palm.

"Yanno… my boss would ring my neck if he knew you were touching me," Kaminari said, though he was not stopping Shinsou's hands.

"I know how the omega bars work," Shinsou added. "Tease alphas and send them away unknotted."

"Oh there are other clubs for that!" Kaminari exclaimed, then his eyes got wide and his hands over his mouth- stopping himself from speaking.

It was also well known the underground prostitution ring was run my Shinsou and his men. There were bust done monthly on them- but as soon as one club was disbanded- three more emerged.

A chuckle and Shinsou ran his hands down Kaminari's sides, onto his waist and over the fishnet stockings. "If I just wanted a quick knot, I'd have gotten that."

"Oh?" Kaminari asked, grabbing the glass of champagne, topping it off and holding to Shinsou's lips. "Then what are you looking for?"

A deep breath and Shinsou accepted the glass pressed against his lips. What he longed for was someone he could desire- cherish. Someone who could be there every night, and wake up to every morning. His life was busy, and his past omegas only saw his bank account.

"I'll know when I find it," Shinsou said, feeling some of the champagne drip down his chin. A small giggle and Kaminari was rubbing his thumb over the liquid on his face, then sucking his thumb.

He had no idea why, but this omega had relaxed him- regardless how tense he seemed to be. His eyes locked once more as Kaminari sucked his thumb, just staring at the way his lips moved and chest from breathing. The room had filled with the omega's scent, making him believe that Kaminari wore no blockers at all.

"I might need another bottle if we keep at this rate," Shinsou said, looking at the bottle that was quickly draining.

Kaminari stared at the bottle, and held it back to Shinsou's lips. Shaking his head, Shinsou moved his head away. "You drink some."

"But this is your champagne… and it is quite expensive," Kaminari whispered.

"And I want to share it with you."

Kaminari looked away and only took the smallest of sips. It tasted so damn good he could have down the entire glass- but he knew how much it costs, and he didn't want to be greedy.

"Drink more," Shinsou demanded.

"I did."

"I said, more."

Shinsou watched as Kaminari took yet another small sip and he felt a growl form in his chest. "If I have to pour the rest of the bottle down your throat I will."

A little squeak and Kaminari set the glass down, then tried to move off Shinsou's lap. Grabbing at Kaminari's waist, Shinsou held him there.

"What is it?" Shinsou asked.

A blush formed over Kaminari's face, and his hands moved where Shinsou was touching him. "We don't allow touching in the club," Kaminari reminded him once more- though his hands weren't pulling his away.

"Why won't you drink what I'm offering you?" Shinsou asked.

"Why won't you tell me what you are looking for?" Kaminari asked. "My job is to fulfill your desires."

"So you are going to change the subject?" Shinsou asked.

"You're going to keep asking me questions, aren't you?"

"Why won't you drink my champagne?"

"I know how much that bottle cost, ok?!" Kaminari exclaimed and this time was able to break free of Shinsou's touch. Moving where his shoes where, he went to slide them on, holding the robe tighter around his body. "Listen… I'm sorry… I just…"

Kaminari had no idea what had gotten over him. He had worked with high dollar client before. Usually he danced a little, and then grinded in their laps. The men breathed heavy, kept their hands to themselves. They never questioned him, or probed him with questions. He was just there to do a quick fifteen minute tease then fucking leave.

"Hey," Shinsou said, his voice dropping, reaching out to take Kaminari's wrist.

"Is there a problem?" Iida asked, coming into the room- which at that moment, Shinsou let go of Kaminari's wrist and just shook his head.

"Maybe we should get Aoy-"

"-We are fine, and I'll need another bottle of champagne," Shinsou said, interrupting Kaminari.

Spinning on his heels, Kaminari just stood with his mouth open and stared at the alpha before him.

"We will get that right out to you, sir," Iida said, looking over the room before leaving.

"Now… where were we?" Shinsou asked, moving over where Kaminari stood, towering over him and taking his chin in hand. "I got another bottle, and I expect you to drink more… and relax."

A sigh and they just stood there- Kaminari could feel the heat coming off of this alpha and the rich scent that followed. There was a pull he could not explain- something deep inside of him that was making him want to submit to anything this man told him.

The door opened again, and Iida brought in another bottle. Jumping away from Shinsou, Kaminari took the bottle and thanked him.

Shinsou could see how tense Kaminari was once more. Taking his seat, he watched while Kaminari opened the bottle, filling the glass. Patting his lap, he waited to feel that light weight rejoin him.

"This time, you drink," Shinsou said, watching how the robe around Kaminari's body flowed as he made his way towards him. His eyes locked to the flowing robe as Kaminari approached him "Lose the garment."

He saw Kaminari clearly gulp as he allowed his arms to relax and the garment slid from his arms. It fluttered to the floor and pooled around his feet.

"The obscene shoes too," Shinsou added.

A nod and Kaminari stepped out the shoes, dropping lower to the floor. Shinsou smiled as patted his lap. "Now come here."

"Yes, sir," Kaminari said, moving back to his lap- legs stretched over Shinsou's lap and allowing his weight to rest on his thighs.

A laugh and Kaminari looked down at Shinsou, but Shinsou kept laughing.

"Sorry," Shinsou chuckled, "I'm so used to being called boss…"

"Oh, I can-"

A finger pressed to Kaminari's glossy lips and Shinsou stopped laughing. "Call me, Hitoshi."

Kaminari did not know what to take of this information. He remembered a year or so back- one of Shinsou's rivals once called him by his name, and was shot in cold blood.

Another laugh and Shinsou smiled at Kaminari. "I promise, it is ok."

"Ok…" Kaminari whispered, still unable to use the name.

"So tell me about yourself, Denki," Shinsou said, his hands moving back to the fishnets, taking more liberties than he should with this omega.

"Most people don't pay me to talk," Kaminari stated. It wasn't that Kaminari was the brightest as it was- he always got by on his looks and appeal.

"And why is that?" Shinsou asked, hands moving up Kaminari's body and to his lower back. Kaminari knew he should not allow this man to touch him this way- but he also found he could not stop it.

"Well… for one, I'm kind of stupid… and I never know what to say," Kaminari replied, looking away while his cheeks heated up- surprised he had been so honest.

"Who said you were stupid?" Shinsou asked, taking Kaminari's chin and forcing him to look back at him.

"Flunked out of college… and this seems to be all I'm good for," Kaminari whispered, not meeting Shinsou's eyes.

"Yet you worry over the cost of my champagne and where my hands are touching you?" Shinsou laughed.

At that, Kaminari squinted at Shinsou, taking the glass of champagne they were ignoring and knocked it all back. He felt a small defiance at the way Shinsou had just laughed at him. "I could have you thrown out for the way you are touching me."

"And I could have you murdered," Shinsou whispered, this time his hand behind Kaminari's head, pulling him close- licking at the champagne on the corner of Kaminari's mouth.

"Seems we are in a predicament," Kaminari whispered, feeling Shinsou's breath on his face.

"Seems we are," Shinsou replied, his lips ghosting over Kaminari's. "Because you are way too beautiful to have murdered."

Kaminari wanted to reply, but the heavy scent of the alpha took over and made his mind spin. Maybe this is what people were talking about when they said that Shinsou had a way with words. His pheromones so strong that Kaminari wanted to just lean into Shinsou's body and not give a fuck what the club rules where.

Kaminari didn't protest as their lips touched once more- Shinsou was gentle and careful. He knew he was being watched as Shinsou pressed his lips once more to his. Kaminari found his eyes closing, his hand with the champagne glass falling between them and his hands taking purchase on Shinsou's chest. A small whine and Kaminari was easily kissing back. His body relaxed and Shinsou growled softly.

"Come back home with me," Shinsou whispered against his lips.

"I'm not a whore."

"Not asking you to be," Shinsou said before kissing Kaminari again.

Why was he allowing this? Kaminari had never done this before- no matter how great the client was. He knew Aizawa was going to have his ass for this- but something in him continued to pull him towards Shinsou.

"Then what do you want from me?" Kaminari asked, feeling his chest start to slowly rattle with a purr as Shinsou removed the glass from between then, then wrapped his arms around Kaminari's body.

"More," Shinsou answered, then kissing Kaminari deeply. Both of their mouths tasted of expensive champagne and Kaminari had no fight left in him. The alpha holding him was strong, and powerful- in every way. The purr growing stronger as their tongues moved against one another.

Kaminari had no idea why he was even allowing this. All he needed was for Iida to open the damn door and his job was done for. Snapping back to reality, Kaminari's eyes grew wide as he looked down on the serious, dark face of Shinsou- his lips still pouted from where they kissed. He had no idea those indigo eyes could grow darker- but they were. Using his hands, Kaminari pushed his fingers through Shinsou's thick, soft hair.

"I can't…" Kaminari said. "There are certain lines I refuse to cross."

Shinsou growled, not wanting to hear it. Leaning in his mouth was against the omega's neck. "I always get what I want," he whispered, kissing up and down milky white columns of bare skin on Kaminari's neck.

"I'll lose my job!" Kaminari squeaked.

"Then I'll take care of you," Shinsou breathed against his neck. He had no idea why he so rashly said this- he had just met this damn omega.

Grabbing Shinsou's face, there was a wild look to Kaminari's eyes as he stared at Shinsou. He had never broken a rule in this damn club- but fuck if this alpha wasn't making him want too.

"My shift is over in an hour," Kaminari said.

A growl and Shinsou leaned up, kissing lips that were no longer glossy- but still soft. "Fine, I'll send a car."

"Like no one at the club won't notice that?" Kaminari asked.

Shinsou had never had anyone argue with him, or question him- yet here he was, a petite omega in his lap, teasing him and questioning his authority.

"Then what do you suggest?" Shinsou asked.

"Duh, an Uber!" Kaminari said, rolling his eyes.

It was then a hand was on his throat and Kaminari was lifted and pressed to the wall. Shinsou wasn't choking him, just holding him. A mouth back on his and Kaminari startled. A card pressed into his hand and Shinsou pulled away. Gasping for air, Kaminari just stood there, watching as Shinsou grabbed the champagne bottle, adjusting his tie and swigging from it.

"That's my personal number," Shinsou said, taking another swig. "Walk a few blocks, call me and I'll send a car."

Kaminari's head was still twirling and fuck if his bottom wasn't wet from just being manhandled. He knew Shinsou also sensed the way he was so fucking turned on. Nodding his head, he tried to clear his head. The champagne bottle thrusted at his chest and Shinsou smirked at him.

"You better drink this and not waste my fucking money," Shinsou said, before laying one more kiss on his lips and then leaving the room. He had his suit jacket over his shoulders and fuck if he wasn't wearing sunglasses in the middle of the damn night.

What the hell had he just agreed too?

* * *

"Dude! Are you kidding me?" Sero asked, back in his changing room as Kaminari passed the champagne between them.

"He barely drank any of the second bottle… more so wanted to… chat," Kaminari said. He was leaving out a lot- but the last thing he wanted to do was start shit. He had no idea what the hell he even agreed too- but he also knew if he didn't call that number when he got off work, there would be hell to pay.

"A mob boss, huh?" Sero asked, laying back on the cheap plastic couch in the changing room, drinking from the champagne bottle.

"Better be careful," Todoroki said, walking in. "Dad got mixed up in the mob when I was a kid."

"Why did I not get to play with the mob boss?" Aoyama whined, coming in and grabbing his body glitter off the changing table.

"It wasn't anything all that special," Kaminari said, shrugging his shoulders and letting them just finish the champagne. He was already feeling the effects of it and didn't want it going to his head. He could also feel the way his tiny shorts were moist and really needed to change.

"Kaminari," Aizawa said walking in. "You were left a very substantial tip." With that Aizawa handed over an envelope, and stared him down.

It felt thick and Kaminari gulped. He had no idea how much was in the envelope and was a bit scared to even look.

"Make sure you tip your bouncers," Aizawa said, "And I took my cut already."

"Fuck," Sero said, sitting up and staring at the thick envelope.

"Ohmygod you are so lucky!" Aoyama whined.

"Why don't you call it a night and head on home," Aizawa said, before spinning on his heels and leaving.

Kaminari just stared at the envelope- wondering if he accepted this, then called Shinsou, was he crossing a line he never said he would? At this point all he had been was entertainment for an alpha, with some heavily expensive champagne.

Giving Sero and Iida a hefty tip for their security during his time with Shinsou- Kaminari went to the small bathroom they all shared and washed his face. He had yet to fully count the money, but he knew by the stack of it- it was more than he made in a month. Washing his face, he stared at his reflection and debated what to do.

In the end, after a long debate with himself, Kaminari got changed into his street clothes and grabbed his bag to leave. He decided he would take some of the money, and call Shinsou to return the rest. This way he wouldn't have Shinsou hunting him down because he didn't call.

Bidding goodbyes to the guys as he left, Kaminari walked a couple blocks and grabbed his phone. The card in his hand felt like fire against his palm as he typed in numbers.

"'Ello?" Shinsou answered.

"What the hell was with that large tip?" Kaminari asked, not even bothering with a greeting.

"Was it not enough?" Shinsou asked.

"Dude! That is more than I make in a month!" Kaminari squealed. "Send your car so I can return your damn money!"

"Where are you?" Shinsou asked.

"Corner of Broad and 9th," Kaminari said, leaning against a street lamp pole.

"Be there in a few minutes," Shinsou said, then Kaminari heard him bark order to someone and the phone went dead.

A groan and Kaminari just stood under the streetlamp, his bag hanging on his shoulder as he stared up at the dark sky. Being downtown he never saw stars anymore, and he hated that. Taking a deep breath, he kept the envelope of money in his jeans pocket, close to him.

It was only a few minutes and a huge, black SUV pulled up to the curb. The back window rolled down and Shinsou was staring at him before opening the door.

"I don't need to get in," Kaminari said, taking the envelope out of his pocket and tossing it into the seat. "I did tip the bouncers, and took a little from it that my manager left me."

His intentions where to just head home from there. He wanted away from this situation and this man. There was something dark and dangerous behind Shinsou's glare- one he did not want to get roped into.

He had only made it about ten steps when the strong, rich scent of Shinsou was surrounding him and arms wrapped his body. He was pressed tight against Shinsou. A couple cars raced by, and no one else was on the sidewalk.

"Are you really just going to leave?" Shinsou asked, his lips barely touching Kaminari's neck. The way Shinsou was bent over Kaminari, drinking in his scent that mingled with the alpha's.

"I told you I am not a whore!" Kaminari growled.

"I know this."

"Yet you paid me like one!"

Shinsou took Kaminari's wrist and spun him, tucking the envelope back into the front of his jeans pocket. "No, I tipped you for the entertainment tonight. I felt you did a grand job and wanted to compensate. I also know your manager takes half of your money, so I wanted you to get what you deserved."

"But I didn't even do anything other than sit in your lap and kiss you a bit," Kaminari said, his face heating up so much he had to turn away from the piercing stare coming from Shinsou.

A hand under his chin and he was back lost in the dark gaze from Shinsou. "And maybe that was what I wanted."

Kaminari shook his head. This all felt wrong and _paid for _.

"I can't accept this and come home with you… it is just a moral code I have," he mumbled.

Shinsou's hand was back in his pocket, taking the envelope then pulling him back to the SUV. "Fine, have it your way then."

Before he knew what was happening, he was in the back of the SUV while Shinsou had him pressed into the seat- kissing him senseless. His bag was discarded to the floor of the vehicle and Shinsou's hands were up under his shirt.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left the club," Shinsou mumbled against his lips.

Kaminari would be lying if he said he hadn't. Fuck, all he thought about was this large alpha that was pressed over him. The scent coming off of Shinsou the more they kissed- the more Shinsou pressed against his body- Kaminari was lost to it all.

"We are here, boss," the driver said.

Kaminari had no idea how long they had been riding in the back of the SUV, or even where the fuck they were at. It seemed they were in some garage and before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled from the back seat and up stairs into a long hallway.

He was pressed to the wall and Shinsou had his hands over his head-pinned. Kaminari purred as he felt Shinsou's thigh press between his legs. Dampness soaking into his underwear, he could feel the alpha's excitement against him.

"Omega…" Shinsou moaned, his mouth moving down Kaminari's neck.

"Where… are we?" Kaminari breathed.

"One of my places," Shinsou mumbled, kissing his skin more.

"I kinda like to know where I am staying," Kaminari groaned.

Shinsou pulled off of him, taking his wrist and pulling him down the hallway. They walked til they turned into a large massive room, then was led through another door- and back into a hallway. He felt he was in a labyrinth and there was no way out.

"Um… where are we going?" Kaminari asked, trying to figure out where he was.

As they went through another door, Kaminari noticed a large man (larger than Shinsou) standing next to it. Shinsou nodded his head and pushed Kaminari through the door- into a dark room. Shuffling around and the lights turned on. Shinsou was loosening his tie, and throwing his jacket on the back of a chair.

"You are staying at my place," Shinsou said. "The house I have right outside of Tokyo. If you must know, I have apartments and building all over this city and most major cities as well."

"Still answers nothing," Kaminari pouted.

Shinsou had his cheeks smushed in his hands, and a hard glare staring down at him. "No one has ever questioned me the way you have tonight."

"Maybe someone should," Kaminari said, shaking from the hold Shinsou had on him.

"A beautiful omega with a mouth on him," Shinsou said, smirking at him, closing the space between them before Kaminari found himself pressed back against a wall. Shinsou had always had people agree to anything he said- jump at his every word. Yet here he was, being questioned by an entertainer- one he just met. He had no idea why, but the scent coming off this omega was taking all reasoning out of his head. Grabbing Kaminari's wrist again, Shinsou had them pressed over his head against the wall. "What am I to do with you?"

"First… you could fully answer me!" Kaminari giggled, obviously teasing the alpha.

A growl and Shinsou was back kissing him. Kaminari found it made him weak in the knees the way Shinsou's mouth worked over his. He had kissed a lot of guys in his days- but it was nothing like this. His omega immediately started to purr as he felt his bottom growing damper by the moment. There was a rattle radiating off the alpha's chest as the kiss deepened.

"Let me knot you," Shinsou whispered, pressing his forehead to Kaminari's.

"As long as you don't pay me," Kaminari said, his voice soft and far away.

Before he knew it, he heard tearing of material and his shirt was hanging off of him. Gasping for air, hands that had taken liberties with him earlier were all over his chest and torso- pinching his nipples and biting his shoulders.

Kaminari had never gone home with a client before and knew if Aizawa found out- he ass was toast. Right now his mind was only thinking of the way the alpha was biting his shoulder and pinching his nipples. His hands bound over his head and all he could do was moan out.

How had someone captivated him so much? A mob boss at that? Kaminari had enjoyed playing the field and having many different mates over his years- but never settling down. His job and his personality unable to stay tied down- unmarked. There was something about this alpha- the way this alpha demanded his submission that he was not giving into.

He never was one to submit.

* * *

Shinsou breathed in deeply, smelling just how worked up this omega pressed against the wall was. He was alarmed he had brought him back to his main home- usually spending a night in the city in one of his grand apartments instead.

No, he wanted to peacock around this omega- show him what his alpha was worth.

He could have almost omega he ever wanted- hell any alpha or beta. Shit, he actually had. Shinsou was widely known for his sexual urges, and his numerous amounts of mates- and he never denied or hid that fact.

But none of them ever smelled as good as this omega did. None of them made his dick so hard and want to instantly knot. None of them questioned him.

Kaminari was something different- something he wanted to know more about.

Grinding his dick hard against Kaminari, Shinsou growled and held his wrist tighter. A leg moving up over his waist, and he felt Kaminari grinding back against him. He was ready to knot this omega without even fully taking his clothes off. The way that damn ripped shirt hung off Kaminari's slender shoulders, showing off lean muscles- it was too much.

"Bed," Shinsou gasped.

"Can't," Kaminari whispered, then kissed his nose.

A growl and Shinsou was ready to just bite this damn omega.

"You still have my wrist," Kaminari pointed out, looking up where Shinsou was holding him tightly. "Plus… who said I was putting out?"

Crushing his mouth on Kaminari's, he was turned on by the way he was spoken too. It was as if Kaminari wasn't scared of him. He could feel a tremble moving over Kaminari's body as he licked as far into his mouth as he could.

"I could easily tie you up and let all my alphas knot you," Shinsou growled when he pulled back.

"You could…" Kaminari said, "But I doubt you will."

"And why are you so sure of yourself?"

With that, Kaminari pressed his hips hard into his- feeling just how hard Shinsou was. "You'd knot in your pants before letting anyone else knot me."

"Aren't you scared of me?" Shinsou asked, knowing full and well most omegas he had been with easily presented to him- only to keep their faces hidden and eyes away.

"Petrified," Kaminari whispered, kissing him gently.

A growl and he let go of Kaminari's hands, feeling them wrap around his shoulders, then Kaminari hopped up- allowing him to hold him up- his hands grabbing a plump bottom. He was going to lose his damn mind if he did not get his mouth and body all over this omega.

"Let me knot you…" Shinsou said- more so asking. He had never asked for a damn thing, and he couldn't believe he was asking this omega he had just met.

"Make me want it," Kaminari whispered, licking at Shinsou's mouth- driving him absolutely insane.

A roar and Shinsou was carrying Kaminari over to the bed, and dropping him down on it. A giggle and Kaminari was giving him a look that about made his knot fully bloom. Growling, Shinsou was quickly covering the omega's body with his own, kissing him deeply.

There was something so electrifying about Kaminari that he felt a pull towards. He had never had this feral instinct to want to mate so badly. The scent coming off of him, the way he purred so easily and carefree- it was making his alpha surface more than it ever had before.

Pinning down Kaminari's hands to the mattress, Shinsou's mouth kissed down his neck and licked at his chest. The little sound Kaminari made, his chest covered in a flush were going straight to his dick.

"I'm warning you, Denki," Shinsou growled, kissing back up his neck. "You keep this up and I am fully knotting you."

"I love how you growl my name," Kaminari moaned, his back arching.

"Am I making you want it?" Shinsou asked, grinding his dick hard into Kaminari's hip.

"Nope," Kaminari giggled, wiggling under him.

_This damn omega! _

Shinsou let go of Kaminari's wrist, his hands moving to the button of his pants and before Kaminari knew it, he was stripped down to his underwear. They were nothing special, just basic black briefs.

"By the smell of you… you are rather enjoying this," Shinsou said, licking at the elastic band of Kaminari's briefs.

"Who wouldn't enjoy kissing?" Kaminari asked, rising to his elbow and staring down as Shinsou pulled his briefs down with his teeth.

"You are playing with fire," Shinsou growled. "Fuck… a natural blond." Shinsou was lost in the blond soft curls that surrounded his small pink cock.

"Then burn me," Kaminari whispered.

Another roar and Shinsou was sucking Kaminari down- his hands moving to his entrance, feeling just how wet Kaminari was. He knew Kaminari could claim all he wanted, but you don't get this wet from just kissing. He knew he was affecting this omega- and he loved how the omega fought him back.

Gasps turned to moans and Kaminari's head fell back to the mattress. Thin, delicate fingers finding their way into Shinsou's hair- tugging and pulling. The scent coming from Kaminari, so pure, so thick- his mind filled and his alpha came forward. He could feel the base of his cock already wanting to swell- and he had not even penetrated this omega.

Rubbing at the wetness coming from Kaminari, Shinsou sucked at his cock. The purring coming from Kaminari filled the room as his nose fell flush to soft blond curls. Breathing deeply through his nose, he took in the scent of his omega- wanting it bathed around him.

Sucking up Kaminari's cock, Shinsou plunged in his fingers- deep. Kaminari all but screamed out- his back bowing, his hands grabbing at his hair. It was music to Shinsou's ears. Twirling his tongue over Kaminari's cock, his fingers were engulfed in moist heat. Moving to kiss at Kaminari's hips, the growl ever present in his throat- he stared down at the omega who had enchanted him.

"Let me knot you," Shinsou growled.

He could feel the way Kaminari pressed against his hand- how tight and wet this omega was.

Hands pulling his hair hard, and Shinsou moved up to kiss Kaminari. The hard breathing and purring radiating even louder.

"Let… me… knot…" Shinsou breathed, curling his fingers, knowing exactly where to touch Kaminari on the inside.

"Toshi!" Kaminari yelled, pulling his hair to where the roots threaten to pop from his scalp. Shinsou loved that feeling and bite at Kaminari's shoulder. He also loved hearing his name and the way Kaminari unknowingly just cried it out.

Continuing to curl his fingers, abuse at Kaminari's prostate, he felt his mouth moving towards the swollen gland on Kaminari's neck. There was a blush covering Kaminari's body, and his neck was red- the gland fully swoll.

"C'mon little omega," Shinsou whispered, licking over that sensitive area on the omega's neck, hearing that purr grow even louder. "Let me knot you."

"Hah!" Kaminari gasped, then opened his eyes, staring him in the eye. "One… condition."

"Anything."

"No bonding."

* * *

Kaminari had never bonded, and he swore he wouldn't just bond with anyone. Sure, he had friends who seem to have a new bond every heat- but that was not his game. He felt the way Shinsou licked over his neck, teasing where his body was crying for a bite.

He always fought it off. He only wanted one bond in his life- and he was not giving that to just some guy who made him feel so fucking amazing.

"I mean it," Kaminari gasped, continuing to look Shinsou in the eye. "No bonding."

"Fine," Shinsou said, looking away from him, his fingers still deep inside of him.

"Promise me!" Kaminari shouted, finding his voice.

A sharp snap of Shinsou's head and they were kissing once more. "I promise."

Spreading his legs more, Kaminari pushed against Shinsou's hands. "Then let me see you… Toshi."

A growl at his name said and Shinsou was sliding his fingers from Kaminari, staring him in the eye as he sucked on the slick that lined his digits. It was so fucking erotic.

Sitting up a bit, Kaminari was tugging at Shinsou's pants, undoing them as he licked his lips. "Let me see you… Toshi."

Shinsou growled and squeezed at Kaminari's cheeks- hard. Leaning down, he was kissing Kaminari- his slick still thick in Shinsou's mouth.

"Filthy," Kaminari giggled, shaking out of Shinsou's hold and falling back to the mattress. He stretched his arms out, making his body as long as he could, twisting his hips a bit as he stared up at Shinsou. That darkness in Shinsou's eye was there, and the growl deep in his throat. Kaminari was teasing- letting his omega surface and take over- seducing.

Crossing his legs, he fluttered his lashes up at Shinsou. "Is my alpha being shy?"

At that, Shinsou was nearly ripping his pants off and his shirt. Kaminari giggled as buttons popped off his shirt. Once he was down to just his socks, Shinsou grabbed his own cock, stroking it so Kaminari could see him.

Licking his lips- Kaminari stared right where Shinsou was stroking. He was thick, and so very large. Lifting his back off the bed, Kaminari uncrossed his legs, letting them fall open and holding his hand out to Shinsou.

"Knot me," Kaminari whispered, pulling Shinsou down to his body.

They were kissing again, and in no time Kaminari was screaming out as he felt his body split in two. Shinsou had pushed into him quickly and deeply. His nails raking down Shinsou's back as he felt every part of Shinsou's cock deep inside him.

"Fuck!" Kaminari screamed, trying to catch his breath as the alpha over him had all about consumed him with his own body. Holding him tightly, Kaminari knew any other alpha would never be able to fill him so completely.

Shinsou breathed hard, holding still- knowing he should have probably eased his way inside this omega- but his alpha took over. His mind screaming to mate this omega- to make this omega his.

Kaminari was so tight, so warm and so fucking wet. He fit perfectly inside and could feel the clenching around his cock while Kaminari clutched so hard to him. Their scents mixed- and Shinsou swore he had never smelled anything more wonderful.

After a moment to collect himself, Kaminari wiggled a bit under Shinsou- prompting him to lift up a bit. He was so large over Kaminari and very demanding looking as he stared down at Kaminari. It was the gentle touch on his cheek before Shinsou leaned down, kissing him so sweetly.

Their bodies rolled as one- Shinsou thrusting picking up at each moment. Kaminari was losing himself- feeling the purrs turn to cries and screams. His body was lighting up and he felt he would rupture any moment.

"...alpha," Kaminari whined, feeling his mind slipping from him. It was when Shinsou was kissing him that he felt his consciousness return. Gasping, there was a throbbing deep inside of him and stretching he never thought was possible.

Shinsou's knot was blooming- and he was pushing his knot in and out of Kaminari til he couldn't any longer. A hard push on his prostate and Kaminari was cumming all over his stomach. He had not even touched his cock and he felt the pulse from deep within.

Their bodies covered in sweat and Kaminari felt Shinsou's weight fall onto him as his body shook. Arms around him and they were rolled over til he was resting on Shinsou's body.

"This might take awhile," Shinsou gasped, his hands pushing back Kaminari's hair off his forehead and kissing his brow.

Small pulses deep inside of him as Shinsou's cock continued to release and fill him. The purr resuming back in his chest while his fingers traced over the light lavender hair that was sprinkled over Shinsou's cest.

"I want to bond with you so badly," Shinsou admitted, gently kissing Kaminari.

He would be lying if he wasn't feeling the same way, but shaking his head, Kaminari licked at Shinsou's lips and smiled. "I don't just bond with anyone."

"I'm not just anyone," Shinsou said.

And fuck if that wasn't the truth.


End file.
